For many years, it has been man's continuous attraction to wagering games of chance that significantly contributed to the development of the gaming industry. The rapid growth of the business and increased competition, particularly the casino type, has created opportunities to develop new games to keep the interest of current players and develop new ones. Most of the currently available wagering games and their variations, with some exceptions, deal with rules of varying complexities and players' skills that intimidate some people from trying certain types of casino games. A game that has rules which are easy to understand by a wide variety of players, that offers several wagering variations with multiple opportunities of winning, including multiple chances of winning a progressive jackpot, and can be played at a relatively fast wager resolution conclusion enhances the interest and excitement of even the novice players.
The various wagering games currently in existence, whether in public domain or patented, for the most part, do not have the combined elements of simplicity, excitement, the several wagering variations and the multiple opportunities of winning a progressive jackpot that are offered by the present invention.
Blackjack, baccarat, and poker type games and their variations where the rankings and numerical values are assigned to each card, with some exceptions, require skill levels and strategic decision- making where a momentary lapse of concentration can be detrimental to a player's pursuit.
There are various games with multiple wagering opportunities and jackpots. These games are generally modifications and variations of standard games of poker, blackjack, craps, baccarat, and roulette.